five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Nights
Description This is Funtime Nights (or FN For Short). Story A pizzeria called Freddy's Funtime Pizzeria opens up. But not only have they got a chip for the day, they got one for the night! Survive in a power room that's half office! They come at night. But when they come, its your doom..... Game Mechanics Doors are used to block people from coming in. The dayshift guard uses this to guard off the children. Lights Are used on the Stage Cam as it is dark in the night, so use it to see if anybody left. Power Lights are used to block an animatronic's attacks, Funny Chica will try to disable it. Flashlight is used to block Funny Chica's Attacks from disabling the power lights. Monitor is used to check the locations to see if anybody is there. The dayshift guard uses this to check on children. Control Shock is used to stop Funny Foxy from Disabling Building Power in the Backstage. Characters Funny Foxy Is a Fixed edition of Mangle with the endoskeleton head changed to Funfun. Its a male edition of mangle with an updated hook. Funny Foxy Starts in Backstage before going over to 'Building Power' and begin tampering with it. The player needs to use Control Shock to make him go away. Failure will cause Funny Foxy to run into your room and kill you. Funny Freddy is a fixed and funtime edition of Withered Freddy from FNaF 2. He has Playbon on his hand and he holds a shiny microphone as well. Funny Freddy starts on the Stage before moving to Drawing Room, Cleaning Room, Dining Room and Toilets before appearing in the office. The player needs to shut off the lights otherwise he will kill the player. Funny Chica Is a fixed and funtime edition of Withered Chica from FNaF 2. She has a cupcake called Muffy and a pizza in her other hand called Chizza. Funny Chica Starts On The Stage Before Moving to Dining Area, Drawing Room, Cleaning Room and Toilets before appearing in the Power Room. The player needs to shut off the power lights otherwise she will kill the player. Funny Bonnie is a fixed and Funtime Edition of Withered Bonnie from FNaF 2. He holds an upgraded Electric Guitar in his hand. Funny Bonnie Starts In The Stage Before Moving to Dining Area, Drawing Room, Backstage and Cleaning Room before appearing in the Power Room. The player needs to shut off the power lights otherwise he will kill the player. Funfun only appears on Funny Foxy. He is a Fredbear animatronic replacing the endoskeleton head. Playbon is a toy edition of Bonbon. (he is known as Toy Bonbon) Greenlight Circus Baby Is Well...Circus Baby but in a green edition. She is a hallucination in the game. (rarely appears in office) Easter Eggs Secret Screens - These show up rarely. The following are Funny Freddy, Playbon and Greenlight Circus Baby's Body Parts. Funny Golden Freddy - rarely appears in any location Funny Freddy Goes to. Past Springbonnie - Putting in '6' '6' '6' '6' In the Custom Night will unlock a fixed edition of William Afton from FFPS. This is known as Past Springbonnie. Phone Calls Night 1 - "hello? Oh hey welcome to Freddy's Funtime Pizzeria! Im sure everything is funny here. Im sure somebody progammed them but didn't poke in the fix, they are active at night! Im feeling like your still not there, erm use those lights to stop them. Also is that Stage cam on? No? Well use the Stage Lights to see if they are still there. If anyone enters your room but toggle the lights off so they wont know if your there or not. Erm bye!" Category:Games